bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Timeline (Kenji Hiroshi)
The "canon" timeline of revolves around , the main of the story. This particular timeline includes events depicted in the works of Kenji-Taichō, Razo and APS, and follow the trials and tribulations of Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka and Kei Yume. The story later transitions to the children of the aforementioned, specifically Kentaro Hiroshi and Haruki Satonaka. Relation to Canon Overview The works depicted in Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), as well as spin-offs and interconnected tales, are considered to be highly canon friendly. Most events depicted in the actual mainstream Bleach series are retained with little alteration for this fanon work, using what has already been established and working within those guidelines. As such only very few matters diverge from established facts, though some do exist, specifically when game-only content or filler material is used. Below are some specific divergences. *The fell from their Noble status with the death of , though many of the clan members themselves go onto be highly successful Shinigami. * and others where not the only . Kenji became an aloof and unofficial member of their group following his exile from Soul Society, although his Hollowfication arose as a result of Bansui's plans, not those of Aizen. *Kenji and his friends also met an imperfect though this particular meeting was roughly ten years before that documented by . * was only the Captain-Commander for the duration of the , with the position being filled by Madoka Mizuki shortly thereafter. Retcon , often shortened to Retcon, is the changing of previously established facts in a fictional work. There have been cases of this throughout this fanon rendition of Bleach, specifically in terms of certain characters, examples being Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. In June 2015 the storyline began undergoing a massive retcon. Examples include: *Complete re-writing of established facts pertaining to Part I, which subsequently increased in both size and importance. It fully documents the rise of Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka, Kei Yume and Shiju Shūdō. Examples include: :*Kusaka Kori, in the original draft, was the son of Tadashi Kori and Anika Shihōin. This was later changed. However, the 2015 retcon altered this to the original draft, reintroducing into canon Kusaka's parentage. :*Kenji's adventures with the Visored are shown in greater detail following the 2015 retcon. Previously his time with them was implied but never shown. The same is true in regards to Kenji's relationship with Kei; outside talk page comments between the creators of both pages, Kenji and Kei's past was never touched upon. :*Shiju's meeting and training with Yoshiaki was shown in-depth for the first time. Outside vague comments between the owners of the respective characters, and on their pages themselves, their time together was never shown. This was made even stranger by Yoshiaki's status as Kitsui Sanretsu's teacher; this was thus a direct oversight, which the 2015 reton fixed. *Complete re-writing of established facts pertaining to Part II, which was the war fought against Averian. Greater care is taken to show all sides of the conflict, particularly those whose help was implied but never really shown. Examples include: :*The importance of Van Satonaka -- who was the man who first fought Averian alongside Kenji -- is touched upon more often. Before the 2015 retcon Van was noticeably absent from most of the documented war, and mentioned rarely. *The possible addition of information to Part III which is subject to change to reflect the retcon made to Parts I and II. Games, Movies and Filler In the case of the above information, themes are generally vastly different from what is portrayed in said media, with characters being vastly different than their game, filler or movie version. *Ashido Kanō, who appears in filler materiel, appears instead to Shūhei Hisagi following the events of the , never having met or , and subsequently leaves with Shūhei's Task Force. *Bansui Amatsuki was the mentor of , but the events of did not occur. Bansui acted in an advisory role to , aiding him in matters involving . Historical Timeline Pre-Gotei 13 The below points use the term BGF, meaning Before Gotei Founding. *This period was widely referred to as The Dark Age of Soul Society and was also known to be one of the longest periods in recorded history. *Records regarding Heisekai and Kohai Tochi were either lost or destroyed. Information regarding Heisekai and Kohai Tochi do not show up until the two Realms were "rediscovered" many millennia later. Gotei 13 Founding The below points use AGF, meaning After Gotei Founding. *The Philosophers begins pacification of Spirit World with . * 's Faction and The Philosophers unify and officially establish the Gotei Thirteen. Concept and Creation *This page was inspired jointly by the on the and by the author's own desire to shore up the consistency of his stories by adding more details and back-story. Category:Timelines Category:Important Terms Category:Reference material